black_magic_iifandomcom-20200213-history
Defense
An alphabetized list of all defensive mechanics found in Black Magic II. Blocking ' Blocking' is the primary form of defense. By holding the Guard key, the player will enter a defensive stance and summon a white, spherical Shield around themself. When attacked, they will take no damage and be dealt 40% of the attack's raw damage to Shield Health instead. While blocking, the blocking player's projectiles and traps will not deal damage, and the player's walkspeed is reduced to zero. Releasing Block has small endlag, which can be counterhit. Shield Health The player receives 100 Shield Health by default. It is indicated by the small shield icon beneath the Health bar in the top-right corner of the screen. As the player's Shield Health is damaged, their Shield will decrease in size and gradient from white to red. Shield Health will passively regenerate after the player stops blocking for a short period of time. When the player's Shield Health reaches zero, their Shield will shatter and they will be stunned for 3 seconds. After the player's Shield is shattered, they will be unable to block until their Shield passively regenerates their Shield Health above zero. 'Pushblocking' requires 1/2 bar of Heat ' Pushblocking' is a defensive mechanic that allows the player to create distance between them and the enemy while their Shield is being damaged. While blocking, pressing the Guardbreak key (Q''' by default) when the player is hit with an attack will jettison the opponent a medium distance away from the player. Pushblocking does not deal damage, and also does not inflict hitstun. Counter A '''counter is a type of Special that retaliates against an enemy attack. Despite this, is not labelled as an Attack Type because it interacts with Attack Types in a reactive manner, instead of a proactive manner. Counters respond only to specific Attack Types (depending on which counter is being used), and will often result in punishable endlag if nothing is gained from them. Depending on the class, a counter will deal damage in retaliation. For example, Kurai SP4 will only respond to projectiles. In which case, Kurai will instantly warp to the attacker and perform a instantaneous spinning slash that encases them in ice, before thawing them shortly afterwards. Depending on the class, a counter can be modified to behave differently when performed. For example, Assailant SP5 will normally only respond to physical attacks. However, if Mod1 or Mod2 is held when performing it, it will instead respond to all Attack Types. If hit by any attack, Assailant will instead blur forwards in a dark trail and gain iFrames for the duration. Invulnerability Frames (iFrames) Invulnerability Frames, or Invincibility Frames,' '''are frames in an attack's animation that allow the player to ignore any and all attacks without taking damage or hitstun, becoming completely "invulnerable/invincible" as the name suggests. This is most commonly gained during EX Specials and Executions. ' Immunity' '''Immunity' is a state when the player will gain iFrames 'that are only effective against certain Attack Types. For example, Assailant LC grants immunity to aerial physical attacks. In which case, Assailant will ignore all damage and continue attacking normally. However, if hit by any grounded attack, or any other Attack Type in the air (such as a projectile, magic, grab, or a trap), Assailant will be dealt full damage and hitstun. Super Armor '''Super Armor '''is a characteristic that allows the player will take damage normally without being inflicted with hitstun. When the player is granted Super Armor and is hit by an attack, they will take full damage but ignore the attack's hitstun (aka be damaged without interruption). This is indicated by a white aura around the Super Armored player when damaged. 'Armor Every attack with Super Armor is granted a specific Armor 'stat, which absorb any attack with a lesser Armor Break stat without hitstun. This is synonymous with a "Level" of Super Armor. For example, Assailant SP1 has Level 1 Super Armor, meaning it has an Armor stat of 1. 'Armor Break Attacks can also have an Armor Break '''stat, which shatters Super Armor that has a level equal to or less than the attack's Armor Break stat. Guardbreaks have a Level 1 Armor Break stat by default. Grabs, unless listed as a '''soft grab, will always have a Armor Break stat of 3, meaning they can bypass any and all Super Armor. 'Armor & Armor Break Interaction' For example, Assailant and Kurai are engaged with one another, and have both just used Guardbreak at the same time. Assailant's Guardbreak has an Armor stat of 1, whereas Kurai's has no Super Armor at all. Both Guardbreaks have an Armor Break stat of 1. (Kurai Guardbreak's Armor Break stat) 1 = 1 (Assailant Guardbreak's Armor stat) Because Assailant Guardbreak's Armor stat is less than or equal to Kurai Guardbreak's Armor Break stat, Assailant's Super Armor is useless, and he will still be interrupted if hit by Kurai's Guardbreak. Thus, the question of who is hit in this exchange is simply a matter of who lands their Guardbreak first. Category:Mechanics